Church of the True
History The Church of the True was formed from a prior ministry that Castille founded about seven years ago in Sweat, Alaska. The Select of the Lord was co-created by Daniel Castille and a lawyer named Lyle Fierro. They attracted a small following and tried numerous tactics to grow their congregation but never got much over a thousand members for a small-town church and they were a ministry seeking to grow across state lines. Right after Chris Gordon and Tatiana Demidova trip to Washington, they changed the name to the Church of the True and started preaching against vampires. They grew astronomically in the months with over thirty thousand followers at last count. They are still growing, and some of the people the Church of the True attracted have influence, wealth, and political power. The Church of the True says that vampires are soulless abominations in the eyes of God. Daniel Castille was born Daniel Kane. He is forty-five years old. His father was mayor of the town of Glint, Oregon and his mother was the town historian. When Daniel was sixteen, his father was run out of the mayoral office for having an affair with a council member. Daniel’s family fell apart in the ensuing divorce. At eighteen (18), he left his mother’s home and made his way north to Seattle, Washington, where he took a job at one of the city’s casinos. By age twenty (20), he had been bitten hard by the gambling bug, and in his thirties, he was briefly successful on the poker circuit. His good luck turned bad and he lost two big games the same night, a week after his thirty-sixth (36) birthday. He only had enough stake to enter one, but he somehow fudged it and entered both. He chose to skip town rather than make good on his debts. Three months later, he turned up in Fairbanks, Alaska, again taking a job in a casino, only this time under the assumed name of Daniel Castille. He met his attorney and later business partner aka Lyle Fierro there when the two embarked on a gold mining operation eighteen months after his arrival in Fairbanks, Alaska. Daniel Castille and Lyle Fierro spent a documented thirty-three (33) days in the mine, located adjacent to an abandoned town which was named Sweat for unknown reasons. The mine was a previously spent operation that Lyle Fierro bought on the promise of an untapped seam of gold. Daniel Castille and Lyle Fierro used the town’s church as their base of operations. A bit more than a month after setting up, they called it quits. It’s in Sweat, Alaska that the roots of the Church of the True were born. The two of them wasted no time in filing paperwork for the Select of the Lord as a not-for-profit LLC. It was also at this time that Daniel Kane had his name changed legally to Daniel Castille and he wrote a book titled Forty Days in the Wilderness. Sweat, Alaska has a dark past. Founded just after the turn of the century, the town was originally part of a native community of Alaskans. The local Native Alaskans were basically shoved aside when a vein of gold was discovered in the mountain just north of the town. The traditional stories told that the mountain was cursed, but gold miners ignored the stories as superstition and mined the mountain extensively. The town of Sweat appeared almost overnight. The mine did produce gold, but the town suffered excessive violence and a high mortality rate for the entirety of the seven years the gold mine was active. Then it cleared out, with about the same speed it formed, almost overnight. The mine was said to have dried up and a series of unexplained deaths occurred in town. Some rumors hinted at the mountain’s curse and others invoked the Devil’s name. Alaskan law enforcement was negligible at the time and the deaths went uninvestigated. Since then, the mining claim has changed ownership many times over the years till Lyle Fierro bought it and he still holds title to it. The locals were all natives Athabascan, just a small community. Five or six families, but they had lived in that region for generations. When they were pushed off the land by the gold miners, they moved further east to the edge of their tribal territory. Most died off over the last hundred years. There is a survivor who married into another village. Her great-grandparents were displaced by the Sweat settlors. She never lived there, but she had been told tales of the cursed mountain by her grandmother. It was well-known to her people that the mountain was home to an evil spirit. Hunters who ventured too near were either never seen again or came back after murdering the rest of their hunting parties. The Select of the Lord filed for tax-exempt status in Alaska, but quickly moved operations south to Seattle, Washington. For the first three (3) years, the church struggled financially, almost slipping into insolvency until the fortuitous death of a supporter left them with a serious bequest of money. That infusion of cash was enough to build a small church and keep them afloat for six more months. With the brick and mortar presence, Reverend Daniel Castille was able to attract enough members to keep the church going and purchase an entry-level Mercedes for himself. Just as that money started to run down, another church member expired, leaving an even larger bequest of money than the last. The Church expanded its headquarters and purchased a home for the Reverend Daniel Castille. From that point on, the church was able to maintain a stable if not exorbitant income stream. That all changed with the Battle of Washington. Reverend Daniel Castille almost instantly changed the nature of his sermons, shifting to an anti-Darkkin rhetoric that drew in much larger numbers of followers, at the same time renaming his organization from "The Select of the Lord" to "The Church of the True." The responses ranged from a renewal of traditional faith to evangelic, fire and brimstone types to even a few that preach about angels among us. A certain percentage of churches have come out with an anti-supernatural theme and the most outspoken by far is the Church of the True. As a result, the Church of the True have tapped into that segment of the population whose fears and religious fervor needed an equally fanatical outlet. The result is an explosive increase in the Church’s membership and finances. Daniel Castille almost immediately opened a satellite church in California and has announced plans for ones in Washington and in New York. Members * Reverend Daniel Castille was born Daniel Kane. He is forty-five years old. His father was mayor of the town of Glint, Oregon and his mother was the town historian. When he was sixteen, his father was run out of mayor office for having an affair with a council member and after that Daniel’s family fell apart in the ensuing divorce. When he was eighteen, he left his mother’s home and made his way north to Seattle, where he took a job at one of the city’s casinos. By age twenty, he had been bitten hard by the gambling bug, and in his thirties, he was briefly successful on the poker circuit. His good luck turned bad and he lost two big games the same night, a week after his thirty-sixth birthday. He only had enough stake to enter one, but he somehow fudged it and entered both. He chose to skip town rather than make good on his debts. Three months later, he turned up in Fairbanks, Alaska, again taking a job in a casino, only this time under the assumed name of Castille. He met his attorney and later business partner there when the two embarked on a gold mining operation eighteen months after his arrival in Fairbanks. The two spent a documented thirty-three days in the mine, located adjacent to an abandoned town which was named Sweat for reasons unknown. The mine was a previously spent operation that Lyle Fierro bought on the promise of an untapped seam of gold. The two used the town’s church as their base of operations and a bit more than a month after setting up, they called it quits. * John Cuttle: He first showed up and hit the payroll just prior to the events in Washington aka the Battle of Washington and the name change of the church. John Augustus Cuttle is thirty-three (33) years old and a veteran of four tours of duty in Afghanistan and Iraq, courtesy of the U.S. Army. His background is special operations and his military history is a bit murky, with numerous disciplinary measures in his record. He was discharged honorably, but it seems he might have accepted the discharge as part of a deal to get him out. His superior officers in the military almost uniformly noted he was an effective soldier with a serious authority issue. Disorderly conduct and implications of theft and intimidation are littered throughout his military record. He went to work for the Reverend Daniel Castille almost as soon as he returned home to his hometown of Seattle, Washington. Category:Organizations Category:Organization